


Needle and Thread

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gore, Ripped Stitches, Stitches, Surgery, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Yandereplier rips his stitches - again - and nearly dies. Dr. Iplier is tired of putting his boy back together.Whumptober Day 11: Stitches





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's my favorite father-son duo ;w; Poor Doc needs a break. Yan could also use a break, as you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yandereplier is many, many things, but he is not, hasn’t been, and never will be “careful.”

This is only proven by Yandere’s decision to go train in the dojo, despite the stitches tugging at his side. He’d been in a group fight a couple weeks ago and a guy with a knife had snuck up on him and nearly gutted him like a fish. Fortunately Chrome had been there to take Yandere home, and Dr. Iplier was able to fix him with a long line of stitches in a column up his side. He’d been confined to the clinic for a while and released on strict orders from Dr. Iplier to take it easy for the next several weeks, maybe the next month, so as not to rupture his stitches. That meant, according to Dr. Iplier, no going out at night to pick fights and party, no training in the dojo, and no other activity more strenuous than Mario Kart. But after two weeks of video games, drawing, watching anime, and reading manga while sitting on his butt all day, Yandere is _bored._ He’s fit to bursting with restless energy, so much so that he can’t think about anything else. Finally, he reasons that it’s been two weeks, he left the clinic last week, and he should be okay training so long as he doesn’t go too crazy, right? Maybe just for an hour, and then he’ll go back to light activities like Dr. Iplier wants. And even if he does tear his stitches, it’s not like it’ll be the first time.

But Yandere inevitably gets more and more into his training as the afternoon goes on, and an hour comes and goes with him still in the dojo, hacking open training dummies and throwing bulls-eyes with ninja stars. The stitches tug and tug and eventually start to burn, but by then the rest of his body is burning, too, burning with exertion and waves of sweaty heat, so Yandere ignores them. He finally stops after three hours, and curses to himself when he realizes how much more time he spent training than he meant to.

He curses again when he realizes his side is damp.

He looks down to see his clothes soaked with blood from his ripped-open stitches. There’s blood trailing Yandere’s path through the dojo as he trained. As the adrenaline wears off, the pain starts to set in, and so does the dizziness.

“Fuck,” Yandere gasps, putting a hand to his wound. He can feel how it’s gaped open, how his shirt is sticking to the inside. It throbs worse every second as Yandere stumbles out of the dojo. At first he thinks he ought to go back to his room and try to make the injury look less awful before going to Dr. Iplier, but he quickly begins to realize just how much blood he’s losing, and just how exhausted he suddenly is. He turns to go in the other direction instead, to Dark’s office, hugging the wall as he walks.

His wound sends stabbing pain rocketing through his body with every step, even as his legs get shakier and weaker. He finally slumps down against the wall, unable to keep walking, still a distance away from Dark’s office. When he hits the ground, he feels something awful inside him, like something ripping away. He cries out in pain. When he touches his side, he can feel something there, something wet and warm bulging from his side, something too solid and formed to be blood.

“Oh no,” Yandere gasps. He’s really done it this time.

He’s not awake when Dark finds him half a minute later.

~~~

Dr. Iplier is having an ordinary day doing paperwork in the clinic until he hears the telltale sound of Dark teleporting into the waiting room. He barely has a moment to register the sound when Dark is shouting.

_“Doctor!”_ he roars.

“Woah, hey, I’m coming!” Dr. Iplier yelps, dropping his pen as he gets up from his desk, flustered. He rushes to the waiting room as he continues. “What on earth is–”

His words die in throat when he sees what Dark is here for. Yandere lays in his arms, unconscious and pale, drenched in blood. There’s something hanging there from his side, something reddish, looped, twitching in the air.

“Dear god, is that part of his _intestine?”_ Dr. Iplier gasps. Dark’s aura cracks and flashes around himself.

“You tell _me,_ Doctor,” Dark growls.

“Alright, just, here–” Dr. Iplier gestures for Dark to follow and dashes to the operating room.

Dark lays him on the nearest operating table as Dr. Iplier washes up, preparing for surgery.

“Get Plus,” he tells Dark, “I’m going to need another pair of hands for this.”

Dark nods and vanishes. Dr. Iplier pulls on a surgical mask and looks over at Yandere, at his pale face, at the timer above his head, his time, his time, _oh god he’s almost out of time–_

The instant Dark returns with Plus, Dr. Iplier turns off the parent in him with effort and begins the frenetic surgery.

Dr. Iplier ignores the timer. Ignores Yandere’s face. Thinks of him as “the patient” and nothing stronger. Push this back in, pull this closed. Hold this, Plus. Hand over that, Plus. Blood. More blood. More packs. Pull together flesh. Connect layers. Muscle, fat, skin. Intestine and bowel. It’s anatomy. It’s textbook. Hold it together, sew. Watch the monitor. Watch the monitor. Clean up more blood. Wrap gauze. Let Plus leave. Let the patient sleep off the anaesthesia. Watch the monitor. Wash up.

When it’s over, he throws up into the clinic’s bathroom sink and sobs until he can’t breathe.

~~~

Yandere wakes up in the clinic more sore than he’s ever been – an achievement, considering the injuries he’s gotten in the past. His side is stiff, swathed in bandages and stitched up tight once again. There’s a faint buzzing at the back of his mind – the painkillers, probably – and he stares at the ceiling and sighs. He can only imagine how Dr. Iplier must’ve reacted to seeing him.

“You’re awake.”

_Oh, shit._

Yandere turns his head and locks eyes with Dr. Iplier, who’s sitting at his bedside.

“Uh.” Yandere tries for a sheepish grin. “Hi, Dad.”

He expects Dr. Iplier to sigh in exasperation, to lean in and kiss his forehead, to chastise him for being reckless, tell him how worried he was, tell him how relieved he is that Yandere’s alright. But Dr. Iplier doesn’t do any of it. He just looks back at Yandere with a measured glare and crosses his arms. His eyes are bloodshot. It hits Yandere like a rock that Dr. Iplier isn’t relieved, or worried, or sad or happy or even disappointed.

He’s _angry._

“What did I say to you when I discharged you last week?” Dr. Iplier asks, voice tight and cold as steel.

Yandere is too taken aback to speak for a long moment.

“Dad–”

“What. Did I say. When I discharged you.”

“You s-said…” Yandere swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. “You said I had to…take it easy for the next few weeks.”

“And what did I mean by “taking it easy,” do you remember?”

“Y-Yeah.” Yandere looks away, unable to take that glare any longer.

“Look at me,” Dr. Iplier orders, “And explain exactly what I said.”

Yandere looks back at him. He isn’t used to that look on Dr. Iplier’s face, isn’t used to that tone of voice. The lump in his throat gets bigger.

“Y-You said no going out,” Yandere mumbles, unable to speak louder, “And n-no dojo training.”

There’s a long pause. Dr. Iplier sighs, but it’s not the exasperated sigh Yandere’s been waiting for. It’s short and angry, like the snorting breath of a bull.

“Did you think I was joking when I told you that? Did you think I wasn’t serious? Or maybe you thought I was telling you that for kicks, just so you’d be bored for the next month?”

“N-No…” Yandere whimpers, sinking deeper into the mattress. He hates this. He hates this so much.

“Are you sure? Because this keeps happening. You keep ignoring my post-op instructions and you keep ripping your stitches, and I keep having to fix it. I don’t know–” He breathes in, trying to calm himself. “I don’t know why you don’t listen to me. Do you take me less seriously as your doctor because I’m your father? Or is it the other way around?”

“No! Neither!!” Yandere cries, almost screams.

“Then _what is it?”_ Dr. Iplier seethes. “Why does this happen every time? And why…” He breathes in again. “And why can’t I get you to stop?”

Yandere doesn’t answer. He can’t. He doesn’t know what to say. There’s tears in his eyes but he begs himself not to cry, not now.

“Yandereplier,” Dr. Iplier begins, and Yandere flinches because he can’t remember the last time Dr. Iplier used his full name, “How much time do you think you had left when Dark brought you here?”

So it was Dark who got him to the clinic. He must’ve heard Yandere’s cry of pain. Yandere feels guilt twist deeper into his gut knowing that Dark had to see him so hurt. He wonders if Dark is as mad at him as Dr. Iplier is. He pushes the thought out of his mind as he addresses Dr. Iplier’s question.

“Like…an hour?” Yandere asks, voice shaky.

_“Twenty minutes.”_ Dr. Iplier enunciates every syllable. “When I laid eyes on you, you had _twenty minutes_ left to live. I thought, “This is it. This is the day I lose my son.” I fought tooth and nail to keep you alive. And then I realized: This is only going to happen again. Maybe not as bad, but this’ll happen again. Hell, I thought, maybe you’ll even rip _these_ stitches again, and god knows you barely survived it the first time.” He looks away. “I can deal with you being violent. I can deal with you being reckless and going to unsafe places and starting fights. I can deal with you being an adrenaline junkie. But I can’t deal with _this._ I can’t deal with you sabotaging your own recovery. I can’t deal with the idea that you’re always at risk, always in danger, even when you’re at home and I’ve told you to be careful, and you’ve promised me to my face that you would be.”

There’s a long pause as Dr. Iplier finds the strength to look at Yandere again. As much as Yandere didn’t want to meet his eyes before, this is almost worse. Finally, Dr. Iplier looks at Yandere, and his eyes are shining.

“I think,” Dr. Iplier begins, with a shaky breath, “That maybe you’re starting to take me for granted. And don’t get me wrong; I’d rather you feel confident that I’ll help you when you need it than you feel like a burden and like you’re bothering me. I’m _glad_ that all my reassurances that I care about you and want to take care of you are sticking. But Yandere, it’s not easy. You don’t make it easy.” He runs a hand down his face like he’s trying to keep himself from crying. “Every time I see you on my table it _hurts._ It hurts me, and I know it hurts the rest of us, too. And like I said, I know you can’t help how much you like to take risks. I understand that you’re going to get into fights and get hurt. I understand that accidents happen. But this?” He gestures around himself, at the room, at the whole situation. “This did not have to happen. This was not inevitable. This was not an accident. This was you being irresponsible and thoughtless. You understand that you can rely on me to help you, but I don’t think you’ve internalized what that _means._” He reaches out and takes Yandere’s hand, squeezing it before continuing. “It means that I love you, and that I want you to be safe. I want you to take care of yourself, and so does everyone else in this building who loves you.” He stares at Yandere, no longer with anger, but with deep, earnest love. “I love you unconditionally, and that’s why I always fix you, and that’s why I tell you to take it easy when you’re hurt. Because I don’t want you to be hurt. You deserve to be safe and healthy.”

Yandere doesn’t know when tears started falling, but try as he might, he can’t get them to stop. Dr. Iplier’s right, he’s right, and Yandere can’t believe he was ever so selfish.

“I’m s-sorry,” he sobs, “Papa, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I w-wasn’t thinking…”

“I know,” Dr. Iplier tells him. He squeezes Yandere’s hand again. “I know you’re sorry, sweetheart. But “sorry” doesn’t mean anything if this happens again next time you get hurt.” He leans closer to Yandere, and tears start to fall from his eyes, too. “Can you think about this next time? Can you remember this next time you want to ignore my post-op instructions?”

Yandere nods, speechless with tears. He holds out his free hand, begging for a hug. Dr. Iplier gets up from his chair to sit on Yandre’s bed and hug him gently, avoiding his injured side. Yandere twists his hands into Dr. Iplier’s lab coat as Dr. Iplier strokes his hair. He peppers Yandere’s cheeks with kisses, shushing him and whispering sweet, gentle words into his ear.

“I’m sorry I made you cry, honeybee,” he murmurs, “This conversation was hard for me, too. I love you so, so much, and I always will.” He pauses, then speaks with a small amount of humor. “Even if you rip your stitches again someday.”

“I love you too,” Yandere whimpers into Dr. Iplier’s shoulder. “I’ll be careful n-next time, and from now on, I p-promise.”

“Good,” Dr. Iplier says, kissing the top of his head. “When you feel better, I can let the others know you’re awake. I know they’ll be happy to hear it, and they’ll definitely want to see you.”

Yandere nods. He does want to see his other loved ones when he has more composure. But for now, he’s perfectly content to stay like this, wrapped up in his father’s arms.

Yandere is a lot of things, but he was not careful, and he hasn’t been careful. But maybe, with time, he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> ;;;w;;;
> 
> The first half of Dr. Dad's Serious Talk brought to you by the lectures I got from my parents whenever I did something terrible and thoughtless growing up B)
> 
> I changed a lot of this right before posting, so I hope there aren't any typos ^^"


End file.
